Discovering related objects from a collection of objects is a very useful capability, particularly when the collection of objects becomes very large. This problem of discovering similar or related objects from a collection of objects is also referred to as community mining. By mining communities of related objects from a large collection of objects, groups of related objects are able to be identified more quickly and easily than when using other methodologies (such as manually scanning all of the objects in the collection).
By way of example, a large number of web pages exists on the Internet. It would be useful to be able to group these web pages together into communities of related web pages, allowing users to quickly and easily view these communities. By way of another example, a database of papers written by researchers may be available. It would be useful to be able to group these papers together into communities of related papers, allowing users to quickly and easily view these communities.
The accuracy of current community mining techniques, however, is lacking. Thus, it would be beneficial to improve on the manner in which community mining is performed.